Un Simple Pensamiento
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Después de una boda y al ver a la feliz pareja, ciertos invitados tiene recuerdos de tiempos pasados, entra y sabras quienes son, es algo corto, espero les guste.


**Un Simple Pensamiento**

By: Lita Wellington.

"_Terry"_

Ahí estaba ella, la luz de mi vida, caminando hacia mí, con esa linda sonrisa que me enloquece, ¿Cuánto tiempo soñé en vivir este momento? y ahora que se volvió realidad, soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Deseo gritar a los cuatro vientos mi amor por ella, gritar que ella es mi vida entera, gritar que la haré feliz para siempre.

Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento, pero sabía que debía esperar y como dice el viejo refrán: "El que persevera alcanza" y así fue, hoy uniré mi vida con ella, mi linda pecosa.

"_Candy"_

No lo pueden creer al final del camino, Terry decidió estar conmigo, al enterarme que se casaba con Susana Marlowe, sentí morirme del dolor, un gran vació había en mi.

Ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, Albert esta junto a mí, me lleva de su brazo hacia el altar, para entregarme al amor de mi vida

Solo lo veo a él, me da miedo que al cerrar mis ojos todo vaya a ser un mal sueño, pero la verdad, no lo es, pronto seré la esposa de Terrence Grandchester aquel joven rebelde del Colegio San Pablo.

Llegamos al altar, Albert me entrega a Terry y al sentir el contacto de sus manos, me sentí completa el no deja de mirarme y yo a él.

El padre carraspea y nos saca de nuestros pensamientos.

Escuchamos las palabras del padre y recordé que Terry no era muy devoto, en una ocasión entro a la capilla del Colegio San Pablo, fumando y con una botella de vino, las pobres hermanas se escandalizaron y el sonriendo sarcásticamente se sentó a escuchar misa. Era un irreverente ahí supe que estaba enamorada de él.

Los declaro marido y mujer, fueron las palabras que escuche pronunciar por parte del padre, tarde un poco en reaccionar pero Terry me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, me beso de una forma que nunca olvidaré aunque pasen mil años.

Salí de su brazo, todos nos esperaban a la salida de la Iglesia, se escucharon los aplausos, las risas de todos nuestros amigos.

Soy muy feliz al final del camino Terry volvió conmigo, se que Susana entenderá algún día que él y yo somos una misma alma.

"_Archie"_

Debo aceptar mi derrota, al final el sarcástico inglés se quedo con mi adorada pecosa, Candy.

No niego que se ven radiantes los dos, la felicidad de ambos es tan obvio para todos.

Candy era infeliz cuando regreso de New York el día del estreno de Romeo y Julieta, ella negaba que todo estaba bien, que pronto se le pasaría y que lo pasado era pasado, yo sabía que mentía, que era una vil mentira y su sonrisa, no era la misma, el brillo de sus ojos fue diferente a partir de ese momento.

Ahora que la veo salir de la iglesia abrazada a ese aristócrata, veo a la Candy que conocí cuando niño, esa sonrisa franca y sincera, el brillo de sus ojos es tan resplandeciente como la luz del alba.

Debo continuar con mi camino y darme la oportunidad de conocer más a Annie, ella es una linda persona y un gran ser humano.

Querida Candy siempre te amare en silencio.

Archie Cornwell.

"_Annie"_

Lo que más anhelo es ser la esposa de Archibald Cornwell, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, en aquella terraza, su manera de expresarse y galantería, me conquistaron desde el primer momento.

Lo que siento por él es verdadero, no niego que me sentí celosa, cuando supe de los sentimientos de Archie hacia mi mejor amiga Candy y ahora ella es feliz junto a Terry su gran amor.

Sé que Archie está aceptando su derrota pacíficamente, pero en el fondo seguirá amándola en silencio.

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ganarme su cariño, será un camino largo y estoy lista para afrontarlo.

Annie Brighton.

"_Patty"_

Aquella ilusión que tenía, murió el día que moriste, mi querido Stear, teníamos muchas ilusiones juntos y el día que me entere de tu muerte, sentí que mi mundo se rompió en miles de pedazos, culpaba a dios el haberte alejado de mi vida, yo que siempre fui tan devota, en esa ocasión renegué de él.

Mi abuela Martha me ayudo mucho en esos momentos y gracias a ella, salí adelante de todos estos, hoy que estoy como madrina de boda de Candy, veo que tengo mucho por recorrer. Recuerdo lo triste que ella se veía y ahora que está al fin con Terry, el semblante de ambos es tal que su felicidad es la mía también.

Pronto me iré a Florida con mis padres, estaremos una larga temporada, posteriormente regresaremos a Londres, mi país que me trae grandes recuerdos de mis amigos y mi gran amor Alistair Cornwell.

Patricia O'Brien.

"_Susana"_

De verdad lo amaba, nadie lo puede entender, de verdad lo amaba, Terry era todo para mí.

Esta mañana mi madre, me despertó aventándome el periódico a la cara para que viera la noticia de los encabezados.

**"Terrence G. Grandchester y Candice White Andley, unen sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio".**

Me sentí morir con la noticia, pero al ver la fotografía de ellos, sus rostros de felicidad y sus manos entrelazadas, comprendí la insensatez que iba a cometer al separarlos para siempre, soy un ser despreciable, no debo negarlo en ningún momento de mi vida, yo merecía morir ese día, pero aquel Ángel Rubio como Terry se refería a Candy me salvo la vida.

Cuando Terry me levanto en sus brazos para llevarme a mi habitación en el Hospital San José, descubrí para mi desgracia, que el corazón de Terry era solo para ella y de nadie más, él como buen caballero accedió a mis caprichos y no debo olvidar los de mi madre.

Me compro la casa que siempre soñé con un enorme jardín, carros, joyas, tenía mucha gente a mi servicio, pero lo que realmente quería era a él y eso nunca lo pude tener, el era de ella.

Sentí que era la vencedora y descubrí con gran terror que en realidad era la verdadera perdedora.

Las discusiones eran diarias entre Terry y yo, hasta el momento que decidí mandar todo al demonio.

Terry eres libre de regresar con ella, no mereces esta miserable vida, tú tienes un futuro prometedor y no soy nadie para impedírtelo, fueron mis palabras en ese momento, trate de no llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

Fueron dos años de infierno, mi madre me martirizaba con la boda, decía que él tenía un deber moral conmigo y no sé qué tantas cosas que ahora quiero olvidar.

El se negaba a aceptarlo, quería seguir con el juego inaudito que mi madre había empezado, todo por amor a ella.

Después de algunos intentos acepto y realmente fui feliz al verlo marchar, dejándome sola, ya sabrán como se puso mi madre pero debo valorar que todos tenemos un destino y el de Terry y yo, no era estar juntos.

Candy, Terry espero que algún día me perdonen por todo el daño que les hice, no fue mi intención separarlos, yo quería luchar, quería ser la vencedora indiscutible de la justa y comprendí que todos mis sueños eran fantasías de un corazón orgulloso y voluble. Nuevamente les pido perdón a los dos.

Susana Marlowe.

"_Albert"_

Siempre fui un rebelde por naturaleza, hice rabiar a la Tía Abuela Elroy en demasiadas ocasiones y el colmo de los males para ella, fue cuando decidí dejar aun lado mis responsabilidades como cabeza de la Familia Andley.

No soy ningún desconsiderado, sabía lo que tenía que afrontar, pero mi espíritu de aventurero, seguía ahí y pedía salir, conocer el mundo.

_**Tía Abuela:**_

_**No soy ningún insensato, sabe que siempre fui así, mi espíritu aventurero, me pide conocer el mundo y es lo que estoy haciendo, te dejo la responsabilidad de hacerte cargo de la familia, solo dame unos cinco años, para conocer todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, sabes que conozco poco de este, no estoy insultando tu proceder en la educación que me impartiste de esta estoy muy agradecido.**_

_**Hay un mundo haya afuera que me espera y estoy dispuesto a conocer.**_

_**Perdón por todo.**_

_**Albert.**_

¿Se preguntarán porque digo las palabras exactas?, esta carta la conservo la tía abuela por mucho tiempo y hace poco me la entrego, siempre estuvo atenta a mis aventuras, gracias al fiel de George y no me recrimino nada el día que regrese a casa.

Bueno digamos que casi todo, no estuvo de acuerdo cuando adopte a Candy White, pero la petición de mis sobrinos Anthony, Alistair y Archibald, fue más que suficiente, además nadie supo que yo la conocí antes que ellos, me recordaba mucho a mi hermana Pauna la madre de Anthony, ella siempre fue una madre para mí, tenía el deber moral con mi sobrino de darle un poco de alegría a su existencia.

Luego la tragedia vino a la familia, Anthony, mi sobrino murió en aquella caza del zorro, fue un golpe devastador para todos, no pude estar presente en su funeral, le prometí a la Tía Abuela que no me acercaría hasta el tiempo que quedamos pertinente los dos, pero el siempre está en mi memoria.

En una de las tantas cartas que recibí de la Tía Abuela, me pedía encarecidamente que sacará del país a los niños bueno… como ella se refería a los muchachos, el recuerdo de Anthony les afecto mucho a todos, le informe que si y en esto no debía excluir a Candy quien ya era parte de la Familia Andley, ella acepto a regañadientes mi petición.

Las cosas iban bien, hasta que Terrence Grandchester apareció en nuestras vidas, ese joven rebelde me simpatizo desde el primer momento que nuestros caminos se cruzaron en aquellas calles de Londres, no debo negar que sabe pelear, tiene buena izquierda, lo digo por experiencia propia.

Hay tantos recuerdos en mi memoria que ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo y al ver crecer a mis hijos y sobrinos, la perspectiva de la vida dio un giro de 180 grados, me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado si Candy y Terry, nunca hubieran existido en nuestras vidas?, creo que sería difícil encontrar las palabras exactas, pero ellos nos enseñaron los verdaderos valores como son: la amistad, la aventura, el valor, la discreción un sin fin de palabras que en estos momentos no puedo recordarlas todas, han pasado cincuenta años de la boda de Candy y Terry y parece que fue ayer que los vi tan felices salir de la iglesia.

Candy y Terry, decidieron radicar en Escocia de por vida, Estados Unidos les traía tantos buenos recuerdos como malos y decidieron comenzar de cero, el Duque Richard Grandchester al saber que su hijo regresaba, fue a buscarlo y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le causo al haberlo separado de su madre cuando aún era un niño y necesitaba una madre a su lado.

Gracias a la intervención de Candy y su buen corazón, todo quedo en buenos términos, años más tarde Terry se convirtió en el Duque de Grandchester, porque su medio hermano declino el título para convertirse en sacerdote que era su verdadera vocación.

Tuvieron dos hijos Liam y Katherine, ahora eran una gran familia, la familia que les fue negada a los dos cuando niños, ahora su sueño se volvió realidad fueron padres y ahora son abuelos muy consentidores.

Archie y Annie, su relación fue algo tortuosa al principio, dejaron de verse cerca de diez años, Annie viajo un tiempo a Paris, se caso con un pintor de nombre Mark Garnier, tuvieron una niña a quien llamaron Simone, cuando la niña cumplió tres años el esposo de Annie murió en un accidente de avión, Annie salió adelante con su hija y juntas regresaron a Estados Unidos.

Archie se convirtió en un excelente abogado, no es por alardear pero fue el mejor en su clase y nunca perdió ningún caso, tanto ayudaba a gente de alta alcurnia como a gente de bajos recursos, fue bueno que conociera a Candy desde joven, en caso contrario habría sido un joven petulante, bueno es lo que yo pienso.

El vivía en unión libre con Karen Klaise una compañera de teatro de Terry, ambos se conocieron en Londres en uno de los tantos viajes de negocios de mi sobrino, tiempo después tuvieron un hijo a quien le pusieron el nombre de Alistair en honor a su hermano fallecido, meses después se casaron y vivieron felices por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Annie y Archie volvieron a encontrarse, después de tantos años de no verse, se vieron como dos viejos amigos, años más tarde Simone y Alistair se casaron en Paris, por petición de Annie y Karen quienes fueron grandes amigas, Karen murió en 1940 de cáncer, Archie sentía un vació enorme por la pérdida de su esposa y Annie estuvo con él para apoyarlo, pensaran si ellos se casaron, no solo quedaron como dos buenos amigos que estarían en las buenas y en las malas.

Patrice O'Brien, siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus amigas en todo momento, radico un tiempo en Florida, al terminar la guerra regreso a Londres, donde conoció a un joven pintor de nombre Ernest Williams, que no era bien visto por sus padres, ella tomo la decisión de irse con él y vivir la vida de libertad que le fue negada cuando niña, su abuela la señora Martha O'Brien, nunca la desamparo, siempre estuvo al pendiente de su única nieta, Patty tuvo sus altibajos en su matrimonio, años más tarde su esposo se convirtió en un pintor de renombre y pudo darle a Patty todo lo que ella se merecía al haber confiado en él, no tuvieron hijos pero la adopción fue su gran dicha, adoptaron a dos pequeñas niñas.

De Susana Marlowe, nunca supimos más sobre ella, hasta el año de 1935 supe que vivía en un asilo, su madre la dejo en ese lugar por no haber acatado sus órdenes cuando tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en Duquesa, fui a visitarla, me confesó que realmente vivió una verdadera vida, junto a esta gente que la apoyo en todo momento, días después murió, las enfermeras que la atendieron dijeron que una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Sobre mis sobrinos Neil y Elisa, cuando se enteraron que yo era el Tío Abuelo William y protector de Candy, decidieron marcharse para siempre de nuestras vidas, no supe nada de ellos hasta 1930 que encontraron sus cuerpos inertes en un cabaret de mala muerte en los suburbios de Charleston, no merecían haber muerto de esa forma pero ellos marcaron su camino y ese fue su destino trágico.

Sobre mí que puedo contarles, son muchas cosas, ahora estoy observando el jardín con grandes rosales de Dulce Candy, mi esposa Madelaine le gusta mucho arreglar el jardín, mi hija Halie le ayuda con esté, mi hijo Robert se encuentra en viajes de negocios con su esposa Sophie.

Es el año de 1967 y son tantos los recuerdos que están en mi mente, he visto a muchos seres queridos marcharse al sueño eterno y creo que dentro de poco yo también partiré, no quiero darle esta noticia a mi esposa, se que sufrirá mucho al saberlo pero ahí están mis hijos quienes la apoyaran en todo.

Gracias a Candy por conocerte y enseñarme el significado de la felicidad, gracias Terry por enseñarme el significado de la lealtad y la amistad.

Estén donde estén nunca los olvidaré.

William Albert Andley.


End file.
